Will it really be too late to Apologize?
by chibi3000
Summary: This is a Musicstory. Does Ruby really love Sapphire and does Sapphire really love Ruby. And when Sapphire does something wrong, will it be too late to Apologize. Find out! One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  


* * *

**

Thank you to MediaMessiah for letting me use the Musicstory idea. By the way, the music is 'Apologize' by Timbaland (feat. One Republic). If you don't have it, then go to youtube or something.I'll tell you when to play it. I had a really hard time choosing between Apologize and Fight for Love, but I thought Apologize was more appropriate for the story.

* * *

"Ruby?" Sapphire looked at Ruby.

Ruby was fast asleep.

Sapphire was getting some feeling just by staring at Ruby.

It's like she wanted to try something (Don't get the wrong idea).

She snuggled herself beside Ruby.

But then she stared up. She saw his lips.

She remembered something. Something related to it.

**Flashback**

_"What the hell are they doing?" Sapphire asked intently as she watched the movie._

_"You mean you don't know? You're so naive!" Blue said_

_"They're kissing Sapphire." Crystal explained._

_"Why are they doing it tongue to tongue?" Sapphire asked._

_Crystal just shrugged. So did Yellow. But Blue giggled._

_"I don't know either, but it sometimes leads to-"_

_"DON'T SAY IT!" Crystal said interrupting her._

**End of Flashback**

She straightened up. Ruby's mouth was quite opened.

She opened hers. Then, she slowly let her tongue out. Her tongue entered his mouth. Did she really want it to happen? Yes. She did. She never wanted a boy more than ever.

Closer, closer....

"Sapphire!" Ruby said waking up.

"Ruby, I, I...." But she was lost for words as she was flushed by it.

"Sapphire were you just going to..." Ruby couldn't finish his sentence too.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine Sapph." He said and settled on the couch again.

**Sapphire's** P.O.V

_Sheesh, what was I doing?_

_You were simply wanting him._

_Is that simple?_

_Yes, own him, want him, that's simple and natural._

_Arghhh! Just leave me alone, okay! I need to go anyway._

I went to our gang's usual meeting place.

"Where's Ruby?" Crystal asked as I entered.

"On the couch." was my, casual, answer.

Blue looked at me and smiled "You sure you don't want to stick with him there? You know in the couch and-"

"Oh, shut up!" I was getting mad, or...satisfied? Why am I imagining this? Why is it like I can't fight love? Does it have to be like this? Maybe.

Crystal saw me staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, want a drink?"

"Sure."

Okay, I'm 18, I'm legal to drink so, don't judge me like I'm underage.

I probably must have drank too much cause I went to the dance floor.

It was really crowded. And one man was trying to flirt with me. He was getting nearer, nearer.

Then a figure caught my eye on the door.

Ruby.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

Now's the time, quick play the song ! Read it slowly, indulge the words in your mind.

* * *

Sapphire was with a man.

To hell with that man.

But was Sapphire really with that man?

Why the hell would I be thinking that?

We're not even a couple!

Crap. I can't bear this anymore.

I left leaving Sapphire.

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

"Ruby, wait!"

How could I have acted like that!

"I love Ruby! I never realized it up until now. I'm too busy with my own feelings I couldn't even understand yours. I hope you will forgive me Ruby. I love you."

I'm not afraid to have said that to him. It's love that made me now.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I stopped walking.

"Why did you stop?" Sapphire asked me.

"Cause I loved you all and the same. There was always you when I was down. Only you to remove my sadness. Only you that pulled me out of this deep abyss. I thought you were the one, but hell, there was that man."

"But Ruby, I love you, not him. I'm sorry, I apologize."

I looked at her and smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I guess it won't be too late to Apologize." I said.

The rain poured heavily.

I don't think it'll be too late right?

But will I really be able to Apologize?

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Will he be able to accept me? Will it be really too late, or was it my heart telling me he will accept it.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I know the answer now. It isn't the fact that I can't apologize, but the fact that I will apologize. It wasn't about her getting drunk, but me getting jealous. It wasn't about that man that I should get jealous, but my love for her that I should not stop. Not about the fact that she tried to kiss me, but the fact that I should have kissed her. Not that I will never apologize, but now I should apologize.

"I- I apologize." I told her.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Ruby, it's me who should apologize." she told me.

"No, both of us."

At least this night, we'll apologize.

* * *

I'm sorry if you read it and the song was not finished. But I told you to indulge the words and read it slowly.

Happy birthday to me!

Have a Happy DAy!


End file.
